Secretos y Estatutos
by Griffinn
Summary: El profesor Binns sigue y seguirá impartiendo clase en Hogwarts, incluso a los descendientes del trío dorado. Ahora, tras mandar una soporífera redacción, Binns ha recordado tiempos pasados, cuando estaba vivo. Es ahí cuando recuerda con mayor ahínco las cosas, cuando en su blanquecino rostro empieza a brillar la vitalidad.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Frase original:**_ _Hace hoy trescientos cuarenta y ocho años, seis meses y diecinueve días que los parisinos se despertaron al ruido de todas las campanas repicando a todo repicar en el triple recinto de la Cité, de la Universidad y de la Ville. (Nuestra señora de París, Victor Hugo)_

* * *

— _Hace hoy trescientos cuarenta y ocho años, seis meses y diecinueve días que los magos se despertaron al ruido de todas las campanas repicando a todo repicar en el triple recinto del Ministerio, el Callejón Diagon y San Mungo._

Fue el profesor Binns el que habló. El ambiente en la clase de Historia de la Magia era de auténtico sopor. El joven Harry Potter cerró los ojos un momento, pero los abrió al instante, al ver que su amiga y compañera de pupitre le había dado un codazo, todo para que no se durmiese. Bostezó levemente. Por suerte la clase acabó sin mayores contratiempos.

Tras salir, le dieron la triste noticia:

—¿Una redacción sobre el Estatuto del Secreto? —preguntó Harry.

—Así es, sobre su promulgación en 1692. Habrá que hablar, por tanto, de los famosos Juicios de Salem —comentó su amiga del codazo, Rachel Jordan. Los acompañaba también su primo, Fred Weasley III.

Harry Potter, hijo de Albus Potter y nieto del gran Harry Potter, aquel por quien llevaba su nombre, suspiró. Era su primer año en Hogwarts y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las kilométricas redacciones que los profesores mandaban hacer. Ahora, para colmo, tenía que hacer una para Historia de la Magia, lo cual le llevaría todo el fin de semana, uno que confiaba en pasar tranquilo.

—Bueno, vayamos de momento a comer algo —propuso Harry.

—Sí, pero luego tendremos que ir a la biblioteca, esta tarde no tenemos clases, será genial empezar a buscar información —dijo Rachel, a lo que Harry y Fred asintieron con desgana.

Al rato, los tres se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, junto a algunos otros de sus compañeros. La mesa estaba hasta arriba de libros proporcionados por Rachel, en su mayoría sobre leyes, juicios por brujería y tratados sobre el secreto de la magia. En pocas palabras, un rollo para los allí presentes.

Tras un par de horas consultado libros, Harry se estiró todo lo que pudo y alegó necesitar salir a estirar las piernas, evitando la cara de reproche de su amiga, quien no pensaba levantarse de la mesa hasta tener completa su redacción.

Tras doblar una estantería, sintió un escalofrío. Y no era para menos, pues el fantasma del profesor Binns acababa de atravesarlo.

—Ah, señor Potter. Imagino que está preparando ya su redacción. Bien, bien.

—Así es, profesor Binns —el fantasma hablaba con su habitual voz soporífera, lo cual hizo que Harry entrase en trance, como hacía siempre en Historia de la Magia.

—Ah, sí, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. ¿Sabe que a mí me tocó vivir esa época, señor Potter?

Harry pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Quizás el testimonio directo de un testigo dr aquella época sería mejor que una ingente cantidad de libros.

—¿En serio?

—En efecto. Volvía a mi despacho, ¿qué le parece si me acompaña mientras le cuento cómo viví ese acontecimiento único en nuestra Historia?

Harry meditó un momento, hasta que aceptó.

—Claro, señor.

—Bien, bien. Como imagino que ya sabrás, todo empezó con los Juicios de Salem de 1692. Yo por aquel entonces era un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, apasionado de la Historia. Como verás, no siempre fui profesor de esta escuela. El caso es que…

Por increíble que pudiese parecer, Harry no se aburría al oír hablar a su profesor. Quizás por el hecho de que Cuthbert Binns estaba recordando una época donde él estuvo presente, pero más aún donde estuvo vivo, en vez de sus largos discursos sobre acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace años y donde él nunca tuvo nada que ver

 _Entró en el enorme tribunal. Las piernas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina, pero caminó con paso decidido. Bajo un brazo llevaba un dossier con su informe, mientras que su capa ondeaba a cada paso que daba. Estaba manchada de barro en los bajos y con algún roto, pero es que nada más llegar al Ministerio de Magia el Ministro le había ordenado presentarse ante la Confederación Internacional. Sin demora, por lo que tomó rápidamente la Red Flu y se presentó en el palacio de la Confederación, en Ginebra._

— _Se presenta el funcionario confederado Cuthbert Binns, del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, con su informe acerca del pueblo de Salem —quien habló no fue otro que Aristides Stromme, el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación —. Señor Binns, ¿qué ha ocurrido en Salem?_

 _El joven Cuthbert tragó saliva. El tribunal de la Confederación era un enorme palacio circular de mármol, entre colores blanco y rosado, finamente decorado con esculturas y coronado con una gran cúpula cuyo centro estaba abierto al exterior. Por el enorme círculo que había en el centro de la cúpula entraba la luz solar, iluminando precisamente el centro de la gran sala, donde se encontraba el estrado desde el que debía hablar. A pesar de la intensa luz, Cuthbert podía ver muy bien a los miembros de la Confederación, magos y brujas venidos de todas partes del mundo._

— _Señores y señoras de la Confederación, mi misión a Salem ha resultado fructífera aunque hubiese deseado otra resolución. Tras semanas de sospechas, un grupo de jóvenes fueron acusadas de brujería por algunos habitantes del pueblo. Tras una serie de juicios, todas fueron ajusticiadas._

— _¿Y cómo las ajusticiaron, señor Binns? ¿Quemadas en la hoguera? —preguntó una anciana bruja._

— _No señoría… Las ahorcaron._

 _Los miembros de la Confederación se agitaron, todos a una. Una cosa era ir a la hoguera, donde los magos y brujas podían aplicar un sencillo hechizo no verbal para que las llamas no se volviesen ni dañinas ni, sobre todo, mortales. Pero otra cosa bien distinta era el ahorcamiento, pues en la mayoría de los casos suponía la rotura del cuello de la víctima, mientras que otras veces venía a suponer el ahogamiento de la víctima, imposibilitándole el pronunciar un hechizo o desaparecerse._

 _De hecho, por eso es por lo que Cuthbert había ido a Salem, en Massachusetts, Estados Unidos, y por eso estaba ahora donde estaba. Porque desde todas partes, desde Estados Unidos hasta el Lejano Oriente llegaban noticias de magos y brujas que habían sido ajusticiados por los muggles, y que en vez de ser condenados a la hoguera, como había pasado hasta ahora, con la consiguiente huida del ajusticiado, estaban siendo ahorcados, colgados o, peor aún, decapitados. Y en masa. Hasta aquel entonces se habían dado casos similares, pero siempre aislados, nunca a gran escala como estaba sucediendo en ese momento._

 _De hecho, la Confederación había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y desde hacía un par de semanas estaba teniendo lugar en Ginebra las negociaciones para decidir qué medidas tomar contra aquella situación._

 _Tras una serie de deliberaciones y más testimonios, Cuthbert salió del tribunal. Cansado, le habían ordenado permanecer en Ginebra, así que salió del palacio de la Confederación a las calles de la ciudad. Por suerte, los funcionarios confederados tenían sitios donde hospedarse, así que caminó un par de calles hasta una enorme plaza donde la gente iba y venía y se encaminó hacia una hospedería para magos y brujas._

— _¿Binns? ¿Cuthbert Binns?_

 _El aludido se dio la vuelta. Sonrió inmediatamente._

— _¡Hugo! —pronunció con un leve acento francés —. No sabía que estabas en Ginebra._

— _Pues sí, lo que yo no sabía es que tú estabas en Ginebra. Creí que seguías en Salem._

 _Hugo Lombard era un funcionario confederado, igual que Cuthbert, pero mientras que este había sido designado por el Ministerio de Magia inglés, Hugo lo había sido por el Ministerio de Magia francés ubicado en París. Aun así, los dos habían llegado a Ginebra por primera vez al mismo tiempo, de modo que eran amigos desde entonces._

— _Así es, pero volví hace poco. De hecho, esta mañana me he despertado allí. Terminé mi informe y volví a Inglaterra, todo para que el Ministro me ordenase venir aquí a prestar testimonio._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Salem?_

— _Brujas ajusticiadas, Hugo. Y como era de esperar, ahorcadas._

 _El joven francés chasqueó la lengua._

— _Mala cosa. La Confederación tiene que actuar ya. Los ánimos de los aperturistas están más encendidos que nunca. Dicen que debemos darnos a conocer mejor a los muggles._

 _Cuthbert bufó ampliamente. Los aperturistas eran una facción que abogaba por una mayor exposición hacia los muggles. Por tanto, se oponían a los partidarios del secretismo. Lo único malo que traía todo eso a la comunidad mágica era, por un lado, un aumento de los juicios, amén de actos terroristas perpetrados por los aperturistas, quienes esperaban una aceptación de sus ideas por medio de la fuerza._

— _Los aperturistas se equivocan, Hugo, esa no es la manera. No me extrañaría que la Confederación ordenase el secreto absoluto._

— _¿Y dejar que siglos de apertura a los muggles se vayan por la borda? Los aperturistas esgrimen fuertes argumentos en contra del secretismo, Cuthbert. Recuerdan a grandes figuras que se mezclaron con los muggles, como Godric Gryffindor en Inglaterra, mientras que desprecian la figura de aquellos que se opusieron a los muggles, como Salazar Slytherin, un mago tenebroso. Comprenderás los intentos de los aperturistas de relacionar el secretismo con el oscurantismo._

 _Cuthbert se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado._

— _Tengo la certeza de que todo se resolverá para bien, Hugo. Ahora necesito descansar, te veré mañana en el palacio de la Confederación._

— _Mañana no tengo que ir, podemos quedar por la noche para tomar algo._

 _Cuthbert asintió y ambos magos se despidieron._

 _A la mañana siguiente, un fuerte estruendo despertó a Cuthbert. A toda prisa se levantó y vistió, saliendo de la hospedería. En la calle, la gente gritaba y corría de aquí para allá, muchos huyendo de un punto concreto, el palacio de la Confederación. Cuthbert corrió hasta allí. Para cuando llegó, vio una enorme columna ascender desde la cúpula del palacio._

— _¡Cuthbert! —era Hugo quien se hacía oír entre el griterío de la muchedumbre. Tenía una severa herida en la cabeza, desde la que manaba sangre._

— _¡Hugo! ¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _Han sido los aperturistas. Algún hechizo explosivo en las salas de los tribunales. Están hablando de muertos, algunos de ellos miembros prominentes de la Confederación._

— _Tenemos que entrar en el edificio y ayudar en todo lo posible —determinó el joven inglés._

— _No, Cuthbert, es demasiado peligroso, deberíamos esperar aquí._

 _Pero no hizo caso. Se zafó de la mano que su amigo había puesto en su hombro y corrió hacia el palacio. Pero justo cuando estuvo ante sus puertas, un escalofrío recorrió su ser. Recordó entonces algo. Tras echar un último vistazo y ver que mucha gente ya estaba ayudando, Cuthbert se dio la vuelta y se alejó._

 _Minutos después, estaba en un suntuoso palacio, en el cual entró. Subió escaleras y atravesó pasillos, hasta que irrumpió en una habitación. Justo entonces, vio a su amigo, Hugo Lombard, poniendo un pie en la chimenea de su habitación._

— _¡Confringo! —gritó Cuthbert._

 _El hechizo hizo que la chimenea volase en pedazos, impidiendo a Hugo escapar._

— _Cuthbert, amigo mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

— _Déjate de tonterías, Hugo, sé que has sido tú el que ha provocado una explosión en el palacio._

 _El francés esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia._

— _No puedo creer que digas eso, Cuthbert, si yo estoy en contra de los aperturistas._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que ayer parecías muy convencido de su causa? Pero lo que es más, lo que me ha hecho sospechar de ti… Te has negado a brindar ayuda, a pesar de ser un funcionario confederado que debería haberlo hecho. En vez de eso, has huido. Tenía mis dudas de que hubieses sido tú, pero siempre has sido un tanto… díscolo._

— _No tienes pruebas._

— _No, no las tengo, aunque tu intento de huida no juega a tu favor. Has salido huyendo del palacio, a pesar de que todavía no era primera hora de la mañana. A pesar de que hoy no tenías que pasar por aquí. Te has cruzado conmigo y me has llamado porque no tenías otro remedio, que de no haber sido así habrías huido._

— _Cuthbert…_

— _Cállate. Vendrás conmigo a palacio y prestarás declaración. Si eres inocente, no tendrás miedo de venir conmigo… ¿verdad?_

 _El francés estaba totalmente serio. Parecía dispuesto a dar un paso y acompañar a su homólogo inglés, pero en vez de eso sacó su varita, estratégicamente guardada en la manga de su camisa y apuntó a Cuthbert._

— _¡Desmaius! —gritó, no obstante, este, preparado como estaba._

 _Hugo Lombard fue lanzado hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un armario que se hizo trizas. Cuthbert suspiró. Acto seguido, aprisionó a su otrora amigo con fuertes cuerdas mágicas._

 _Al rato, Hugo Lombard era despertado en el tribunal de la Confederación. Los miembros al completo lo observaban._

— _Hugo Lombard, está aquí acusado por Cuthbert Binns de haber provocado una explosión en el palacio de la Confederación. ¿Cómo se declara?_

—¿Y cómo se declaró?

Binns rio, una de las pocas veces que alguna vez lo hizo.

—Lombard era demasiado orgulloso. Supongo que por su sangre francesa, aunque no me hagas mucho caso. Nunca dijo nada. El caso es que se presentaron otros testimonios, más pruebas, y Lombard fue sentenciado. Se le encerró hasta que cumplió condena, y más tarde murió en la más estricta intimidad.

—Y después de eso, ¿qué sucedió?

—Creo que es evidente. El atentado de Lombard supuso que la Confederación despertase de su letargo y promulgase el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Desde aquel entonces, la comunidad mágica vive en secreto, apartada de los muggles.

—¿Y ha sido siempre así, señor?

—Por supuesto que no, señor Potter. La Historia está llena de Hugos Lombard, llena de aperturistas que han tratado, tratan y tratarán de poner fin al secretismo. Es algo a lo que la comunidad mágica proclive al secreto se enfrentará siempre. Y, de momento, aquí seguimos.

Harry se dispuso a irse tras escuchar el final de la historia, pero se sintió tentado de hacer una última pregunta.

—Profesor Binns, ¿qué fue de usted? ¿Siguió trabajando como funcionario confederado?

El profesor negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Se me investigó durante largo tiempo. A pesar de haber apresado y entregado a Lombard a la Confederación, esta no se fiaba de mí, así que me hicieron muchas preguntas. El caso es que, cuando todo acabó, me sentí cansado de mi trabajo y de la Confederación, así que la abandoné y volví a Inglaterra para asentarme. Solicité un puesto en Hogwarts y… aquí estoy.

—¿Y qué es lo que recuerda de cuando se implantó el Estatuto?

Binns meditó un momento, con la mirada perdida.

—Recuerdo la mañana siguiente, señor Potter, cuando había vuelto a Londres, antes de que se iniciase la investigación. Recuerdo el ruido de todas las campanas repicando a todo repicar, desde el Ministerio hasta San Mungo, pasando por el Callejón Diagon. Y más allá —permanecieron en silencio un momento —. Vaya, se ha hecho muy tarde. Ya tiene información más que de sobra para su redacción, señor Potter. Úsela bien.

Y acto seguido, el fantasma del profesor desapareció a través de una pared, dejando sólo al joven Harry. Este sonrió. Sí, tenía una buena historia entre manos. Quizás, por una vez, sacaría mejor nota que su amiga Rachel.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _Cuthbert Binns vivió entre los siglos XVII y XVIII, así que era perfecto como protagonista de esta historia. El resto de personajes son totalmente originales._


End file.
